Trapped, Stuck, Caged
by OwlheadAthena
Summary: Being trapped in the Ghost Zone are least of Danny's worries. All his ghostly enemies, an evil future self, and that fact that someone he cares about might not even be alive is also a major problem happening. The question is: Can Danny handle it? Or not?
1. Chapter 1

**So… yeah. :D****  
><strong>**I REALLY loved Danny Phantom when it was on, but once it ended, I just… forgot about it **

**Then my love was reawakened when scrolling through the cartoons section of fanfiction, and I spied the link proclaiming 'Danny Phantom' and I had a happy attack. Danny Phantom rocks, and I've seen every episode (Just can't remember them well anymore XD)**

**ANYWAY:****  
><strong>**I like pie. And Danny Phantom, which I've already told you. Any who, when I read fanfics about Danny and his friends/family/schoolmates being stuck in the Ghost Zone, and Danny can't (or tries) to not reveal his secret to everybody else besides Sam/Tucker/Jazz, I decided to write my own fanfic before I mentally exploded. (Which has happened before, and trust me: It wasn't pretty)**

**So… again, yeah. All of your favorite ghosts are going to make appearances, don't worry, and I'm pretty nervous on how you guys are going to accept it.**

**Hopefully, well.**

**Anyway, I'm just going to write this story so you all don't become bored and click the 'back' button.**

**Disclaimed: I don't own Danny Phantom. Nickelodeon and Butch Hartman does. (And yet they cancelled Danny Phantom…)****  
><strong>**Oh yeah, this obviously happens before Phantom Planet.**

****Danny Fenton's day hadn't been going… well. He woke up late, missed his bus, his bag ripped, and he face planted in a mud puddle.

"I hate spring." Danny muttered, before closing his mouth quickly. With his luck, Ghost Writer would appear again and force him to speak in rhymes until he learned his lesson that spring was 'the season of life and new beginnings' or whatever.

Fortunately, the dead author didn't show up and Danny managed to get to class only five minutes late. The teacher wasn't there yet, so he couldn't be considered tardy.

One of his best friends, Samantha 'Sam' Manson was already sitting at her desk when he stumbled in. "What happened, your alarm didn't go off?" She asked.  
>Danny sighed. "I must have turned it off when I got home after fighting Skulker again. Then the Box Ghost. And Ember, Desiree, and the Lunch Lady! I bet my dad left the portal open again."<p>

Sam grinned. "You weren't the only person with a bad morning. Tucker accidentally short circuited his PDA, Dash forgot his football, Paulina her eye shadow, and me matching socks." Sam gestured to her black combat boots, and Danny could see one sock was a normal black, while the other was bright pink.

"I bet your parents snuck the pink sock in." Danny grinned, and Sam groaned.

"Your probably right. They're slowly trying to make me 'fit for society'. Well, kudos to them for their persistence."

Danny grinned and sat on his desk right next to Sam's. "They're probably where you got your shining stubbornness from." He teased gently.

Sam cracked a smile and opened her mouth when Mr. Lancer walked in.

"Attention, class. I have an incredibly important announcement to make, so listen up." He drawled in his usual monotone.

"Wonder what it could be." Danny whispered to Sam, who shrugged in response.

"Students who sign up by next week will be able to spend a whole school week on a camping trip on the outskirts of the Ghost Zone."  
>"Ooh, maybe I'll see the Ghost boy!" Paulina whispered to her best friend, Star.<p>

"Why would anyone want to go to the Ghost Zone?" Dash sneered, although he was looking in Paulina's direction as he spoke.

"Did I mention no homework for the entire week you miss while in the Ghost Zone? And that you don't have to make it up?" Lancer said, eyeing Dash.

The effect was instantaneous. All the A-list kids started talking about the trip. The girls were giddy with hope that they'd meet the famous Danny Phantom, while the guys were psyched about the 'no homework' part.

"Are you going?" Danny asked Sam when the bell rang and everyone left for first period.

Sam nodded. "This time, we'll actually have permission to enter." She smirked, and Danny also smiled remembering all the times they'd entered the Ghost Zone unauthorized.

"Yeah, I'm also going. The trip might need backup in case of an attack by ghosts or something." Danny said, pretending to flex his muscles.

Sam burst out laughing, but stuffed a fist in her mouth when they entered the classroom for Science.

Tucker was also there, and Danny could see he also knew about the trip. After hurriedly discussing plans on things to do during the trip, the trio sat down at their desks.

For Danny, the rest of the day soared by until lunchtime. Immediately, Tucker, Sam and Danny went down to the office and signed up for the trip, getting spots just in time before the mob of A-list kids came and filled up the rest of the list.

At the end of the day, all of the people who were to go on the Ghost Zone trip were:  
>Danny F.<p>

Sam M.

Tucker F.

Dash B.

Kwan

Paulina

Star

Mikey

Valerie G.

Jazz F. (For training to be CIT of sorts)

Mr. Lancer (as chaperone)

Maddie F. (Guide)

Jack F. (Guide)

Wait, _what?_

Danny rubbed his eyes and did a double take when reading the last two names.

"My, my parents, are-?" Danny's voice rose in pitch as he spoke.

"Oh my god." Sam said, also reading the last two names.

"Well well well, Fen_turd. _Looks like your Mommy and Daddy are also tagging along." Dash sneered over their heads before walking away.

Danny buried his face in his hands and moaned. "I'm doomed."

Tucker patted him absentmindedly on his back, reading the rest of the sheet telling what they would need to bring. "Yeah, yeah you are."

"Dude, not helping!" Sam said, and punched Tucker in the arm.

"Ow!" He yelped. "Okay, I'm sorry!"

Danny sighed. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go find a hole and crawl into it."

Danny turned and walked away dejectedly, when Sam grabbed his hand. "You're not getting away from me-_us _that easily. Now come on, let's get you a comic book or nonfiction book about astronomy."

Danny grinned and followed her. Tucker suddenly laughed behind them, and they both turned around to stare at him.

"You guys do realize your still holding hands, right?"

Both teens began blushing furiously and immediately let go, before Sam yelled "TUCKER!"

The rest of the day was spent with Sam beating the crap out of Tucker through his already shaky self-esteem.

**I **_**was **_**going to stop here, but I'm too hooked to stop! XD**

_The next day…_

"Are you guys ready for the field trip today?" Sam said, walking up to her two best friends, a black cargo bag slung over one shoulder.

"Er, you do realize this is a one _week _trip, right Sam?" Danny said, looking at Sam's tiny bag.

"What? No, this is just my 'equipment'. Fenton phones, thermoses, ghost gabbler, and the BOOmerang. Also my tool kit. THAT'S my luggage." Sam said, and pointed to her limousine driver who was taking a medium sized black suitcase out of the trunk of Sam's car.

"Ok… then." Danny said, shouldering a backpack of his own. "What about you Tucker?"

"I brought my PDA, camera, phone, DS, game boy…" Sam cut him off.

"Did you leave anything left in the electronic store?" She said dryly.

Tucker looked a bit put out, but Danny just laughed and patted him on the back. "You know she's right, dude."

"Ahh, good job, Danny-boy! First step in wooing a girl: Always agree with what she says!" Jack Fenton said coming over and slapped his son on the back, nearly knocking him over.

"For the last time, we are not together!" Sam and Danny shouted in unison.

"Oh, leave those hormone crazed teenagers alone, Jack!" Maddie Fenton said coming over. She obviously meant to help her son and his friend, but both teens immediately turned bright red.

"Mom!" Danny cried, burying his face in his hands. "Ugh… if any of you need me, I'll be in the 'bus'." Danny walked away groaning and walked onto the Specter Speedster, which looked like the cross between it's original design and a London double-decker tour bus.

Sighing, Sam grabbed Tucker's arms and pulled him after their embarrassed friend.

_Later…_

Still refusing to look at his parents in the eye, Danny slunk down in his seat on the bus and put in his earphones.

He closed his eyes and didn't open them until he felt someone pull out one of his ear buds. "What?" He asked groggily.

"Were doing headcount." Tucker hissed. "And no one can see your head!"

Feeling confused for a moment, Danny then realized he had unknowingly turned his head invisible. "Shoot!" He said, then willed his head to appear again. "Hand me your hat!"

When his mom called his name again, Danny stood up and pushed the brim to Tucker's hat out from his face. "Oh! There you are, Danny!" Mrs. Fenton smiled, then continued on with role-call.

"Nice plan, dude. Now give me back my hat!" Tucker said, before snatching back his signature headgear.

"Guys." Sam's head popped over the back of their seat. "Take some Fenton phones, in case we run into Ember."

"Good idea." Danny nodded before taking a pair of the neon spectral filters. Putting them in, Danny grinned. "At least now I won't hear Star's talking!" He whispered.

His friends snickered. "Your right, only dogs can hear her!" Sam smirked, before she disappeared again into her seat behind them to talk to her friend Valerie.

"She's a keeper, dude!" Tucker grinned, nudging his best friend.

Danny frowned and shot him with a blast of his ecto-powers. Just a small amount, but it was enough to burn a hole in Tucker's pants.

"Dude! I just got these back from the cleaners!" Tucker whined as he inspected to dime sized hole right above where his knee would be.

"Yep, that's a keeper!" Danny laughed, then using one of Tucker's numerous gadgets, took a picture of his dejected looking friend. "Now then, if you don't stop cracking jokes about me and Sam, my thumb is going to 'accidently' hit the SEND button to all the contacts you have on your phone, okay?" Danny grinned evilly as his friend mutely nodded. "Good. Now, here's Hannah."  
>Danny tossed the phone back to Tucker, then stared out the window. While he and Tucker had been arguing, the Specter Speedster had entered the Ghost Zone. Gazing at the now familiar landscapes he called his second 'home', Danny wondered when he would finally join the residents of the Ghost Zone, permanently.<p>

Mrs. Fenton was holding a small microphone in one hand and was speaking to Danny's class about what ghost hunters knew about their prey.

Danny snorted as he listened to his mom incorrectly describe ghosts as 'unemotional shadows of a once living person doomed to haunt a place they can't bear to leave, and how mindless they were'.

Minus a few ghosts (AKA, the Box Ghost), most ghosts were incredibly smart and could formulate strategies very easily. As for the 'no emotions' part, Danny knew that ghosts could become angry, sad, happy and even fall in love. Having kids was also possible, so you didn't have to die to become a ghost; you could be born one.

Danny's frown deepened. Then there was himself. One of the only halfa's ever. Vlad, his clone Danielle (or as she liked to be called, Dani) , and Danny all were freaks of nature.

It wasn't Danielle's fault she was a half-ghost. She was born from Danny's own DNA, which included his half-human, half-ghost genes. Vlad and Danny, however, became half-ghosts through lab accidents. Although so similar in origins and powers, there was the fine line between good and evil.

"_Great. I'm only fourteen and I'm already half-dead, I have an arch-enemy, and a daughter." _Danny thought sourly. The daughter part was fine by him. Danielle was a great kid, don't get him wrong. But it was hard pulling off the cousin act when they looked and acted exactly the same. Not to mention the fact that the third time Dani visited, she had been bullied by Dash and Danny went ballistic on the football player, right in front of his parents by the way.

Danny's mom had looked initially confused, then later commented when they got home that Jack had acted the same way when Jazz was Dani's age and got bullied by a high-schooler.

This was way to close for comfort, both Danny, Dani, and Jazz thought, so Dani immediately took off running shouting about having to go home, Danny mumbled something about playing Doomed and went to his room, and Jazz ushered her mom inside the kitchen to help her prepare dinner.

Danny briefly wondered if he would see Dani on this crazy field trip and slightly smiled.

Little did Danny know, Maddie Fenton had been watching her son closely, and was unprepared to see the flash of emotions going across her son's face. Amusement, anger, happiness, and last of all, love. Not the kind of love that was between Sam and Danny (even though they were blind to it, while even Jack was aware), but a sort of fatherly love. Like Jack's expression when he first held Jazz, then Danny in his arms.

A flash of that Dani child went through her head as she remembered that hot summer day when Jack's supposed cousin's daughter arrived:  
><em>Begin flashback:<em>

That morning, being a Saturday, Maddie was in the kitchen reading _Ghost Hunters Weekly _when Danny came barreling into the room. Normally, Maddie is a calm person, but she couldn't stop her gasp at seeing her son at this time of day. Normally on the weekends, Danny sleeps in 'till noon, or even past that. Sometimes he would wake up in the morning but still look asleep, not as wide awake as this.

Ignoring his mother, Danny rushed to the front door and jerked it open.

"DANI!" He shouted happily, before scooping up the person at the front door in a bear hug.

"DANNY!" Came the reply in the form of a happy squeal. It sounded like a girl. Going into the hallway, Maddie came upon an extremely strange sight: A twelve-year-old girl rather on the small side on Danny's back. She was hardly taking up any room, and Danny held her up easily.

The girl's chin was propped up on Danny's head, and her feet dangled barely past Danny's waist. Putting the girl down, Danny stepped aside to reveal the girl fully. Her messy black hair was pulled into a short ponytail, but her bangs were exactly like Danny's. On top of her hair nestled a red beanie. She wore a blue hoodie and red pants. Her sneakers were in the same design as Danny, but instead of blue on white like Maddie's son, the little girl's were red on white. Te overall appearance was to Maddie like seeing a mirror image of Danny, just a few years younger with genders and clothes colors reversed.

"Hi Maddie!" The girl said smiling broadly. "My name is Danielle, but please call me Dani. As in, Dani with and 'I' on the end."  
>Maddie smiled back and came forward to give the girl a hug. "Why, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you're Danny's <em>clone <em>or something!"  
>Maddie missed the pained expression the girl gave.<p>

"Come on, Mom. Give Dani some breathing room." Danny said, hands on his hips. Maddie was surprised by the amount of affection was inserted in the girl's name.

"Can we go get ice cream? PLEASE?" The girl said, giving the best impression of a puppy Maddie had ever seen.

"Of course!" Maddie said. "Your obviously a Fenton. Tell me, what's your favorite flavor?"

"Fudge!" Dani declared instantly.

"Congrats, Dani! You have just passed the Fenton family test!" Jack declared, coming into the room. "Any fudge lover is welcome in this household!" Jack looked at his partly assembled family as if daring one of them to argue.

No one did.

"Really? Great!" Dani said, then opened the door. "I'll drive!"  
>"WHAT? You could hurt yourself!" Danny cried, running after her. Maddie and Jack shared a bemused look, then Jack followed his son and 'niece'<p>

"I'M DRIVING! NOT YOU TWO!" Jack hollered as he managed to squeeze through the small doorway and barreled towards the Fenton RV.

Maddie rolled her eyes and followed them, but not before grabbing something off the table. She walked towards the Fenton RV, where Jack, Danny, Dani, and now Jazz were fighting over the wheel of the family 'car'. Maddie gave a quiet cough, and instantly everyone looked up.

Maddie smiled, and took out something from behind her back: The car keys. "_I'm _driving."

No one argued.

A few minutes later, Maddie calmly pulled up to the ice cream parlor in downtown. Instantly, everyone piled out and got in line to buy ice cream.

After everyone got their icy goodness in hand, they all sat down at one of the many tables outside the ice cream stand. Danny and Dani were having a contest on who could finish their ice cream first, when Dash and his gang of football buddies sauntered up.

With a sneer, Dash knocked the ice cream out of Danny's hands and it splattered against the sidewalk. "Hey, Fen_turd_. Sorry about your ice cream. Let me guess, it was a kiddies' sized one, right? How fitting for a loser like you."  
>Maddie opened her mouth to say something, and Jack was reaching for an ecto-gun when Dani spoke up.<p>

"Leave Danny alone!" Dani was standing on a table so she towered over Dash with her hands on her hips. The sun shone behind her, so her face was incased in shadow, while her eyes stood out against her darkened face. **(A/N: Imagine it in your mind. Doesn't it look EPIC? XD)**

"Who the heck are you?" Dash asked, feeling a little bit intimidated. You try not feeling scared when you aren't able to make out the face of a possible enemy who may be able to hurt you.

"My name's Dani, with an I. Now let my cousin go!" Dani almost growled.

Dash snorted. "Yeah, right! What can you do?" The reply was a fist that landed a solid punch on Dash's eye. Dash backed up a few steps, reeling from the punch.

"I said, leave my cousin alone, you big idiot!" The shadowed girl snarled.

Jack let out a low whistle. He leaned down to Maddie and whispered in her ear. "She'd make a GREAT ghost hunter!"

Dash growled in response, while his buddies backed up step by step until they fled down the street.

"Why you little-" Dash kicked the table Dani was standing on and knocked it over. Dani, not expecting this, fell off to and landed on her wrist, hard.

There was a sharp crack.

Dani whimpered a little, and Maddie rushed over to her niece's side. Sure, she didn't know the kid well, but she couldn't be older than twelve.

Gingerly feeling Dani's injured wrist, Maddie's face darkened. "That _Neanderthal _broke your wrist!"

Danny, who was kneeling next to Dani, literally snarled. Danny turned towards Dash very slowly **(A/N: Again, epic image XD) **with his normally blue eyes bright green.

Before anyone could even blink, Danny was holding up Dash by his collar over his head. Danny brought Dash's face close to his and growled; "If you ever so much as _look _at Danielle again, I swear to God that I will hunt you down and rip you apart molecule by molecule, do you _understand_?"

Dash snorted, clearly thinking Danny was bluffing. "Yeah, right. Sure I will."  
>Danny literally threw Dash into a wall across the street. Dash hit the wall about ten feet up and fell down to his knees. Fortunately, the street had rather emptied of people since a majority were teenagers, and as soon as Dash and his gang walked over to Danny they fled, so there weren't many witnesses.<p>

Danny walked calmly over to where Dash was gasping from the force of being thrown into the wall. "Listen, Baxter. You can bully me all you want, but that girl right there is as close to me as a daughter. So you can wail on my all the time, but so much as one hair is out of place on her head, I will personally kill you, do you understand?" Although the words were quiet, they carried over to Danny's family, who looked over at him at shock. (Except for Dani, who was currently grinning from ear to ear at what Danny had called her)

Dash finally looked Danny in the eyes and was stunned by how green they were. That could be no trick of light. "Y-yes. Danny. Sure. I won't bother your cousin or friends anymore, I promise!"  
>Danny smirked. "But can you keep that promise?" Without waiting for an answer, Danny walked back over to his family. "Are you okay?" He said quietly to Dani.<p>

Dani nodded. "Did you really mean it?" You could just hear the hope in those five words.

"Yes. I promise." Danny smiled, and Dani hugged him as hard as she could with one arm.

"Now let's get home before your wrist sets improperly." With that, Danny easily picked up Dani, who climbed on his back, laughing. Danny also laughed, then started running with Dani on his back squealing, "Faster! Faster!"

The rest of the Fenton's also smiled (it was a funny moment) and piled into their RV, leaving behind a shell shocked Dash who was still sitting on the sidewalk on the opposite side of the road.

_End flashback._

_**Hooray… Danny is OOC -_-'**_

_**yay.**_

_**You can probably tell that Dani is my favorite character on the show. I mean, she's around my age and she kicks SERIOUS butt! XD**_

_**As always,**_

_**OHA**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hullo! :D****  
><strong>**OHA here (obviously)****  
><strong>**ANYWAY:****  
><strong>**There will probably never be a mailbag, because I'm writing these stories ahead of time, so if you want me to answer any questions, just go PM me, k?****  
><strong>**Other words/thoughts:****  
><strong>**DON'T GIVE ME ANY FLAMES, OKAY? NOBODY REALLY APPRECIATES SOMEONE TELLING HIM OR HER THAT THEY SUCKED AT EVERYTHING. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS FINE, BUT ANYTHING OTHER THAN THAT ISN'T REALLY APPRECIATED. THANK YOU.**

**Disclaimer: I'll see if I can buy Danny Phantom, how about that?**

**Oh yeah, the part about ghosts only needing water was inspired by ghostgal, who also wrote a story on here. In their story, ghostgal said that ghosts only needed water to survive. So, I googled it, and a bunch of sites said it was TRUE. (Some sites said ghosts also drank blood, but do you honestly think I'd write that?) Anyway, I got the IDEA (among others) about ghosts needing only water to survive from ghostgal, but I actually did research about the topic, so technically I'm not stealing. Also, since I gave ghostgal credit, you can't sue me :D So HAHA!**

Maddie shook her head. Dani obviously couldn't be Danny's daughter biologically. Danny was only two years older than her! That would be impossible for her to have any direct connection to Danny, no the similarities were just coincidental. Right?

_Right_. Maddie thought firmly, then continued on with her speech about ghosts. Right after she finished, however, something went wrong.

Of course it would.

First, the lights in the Specter Speedster turned off, and time seemed to stay still.

Then they began to fall. With no power to keep them floating, they were like sitting ducks. Staying still in the Ghost Zone isn't a good thing. First off: A ghost could find you. Second: If you don't keep moving, you fall. It was sort of like Jell-O. When you moved an object around on it, the surface was bouncy. When you let the object settle, though, it sank. Or fell. Which is what was happening right now.

"Everyone, hold onto your seats!" Danny yelled, then managed to unbuckle himself and stood up. "Engaging emergency thrusters! Target: Nearby landmass .2 kilometers, northwest! 27 degrees North, 46 degrees West, 13 degrees East, 4 degrees South in case of needed direct location. Also: Engage back-up power source-lights!" Danny belted this out like a quarterback.

For a moment, nothing happened. Then, they suddenly jerked as though strings attached to the ship were being pulled tight. Everyone held their breath as they waited to see if the ship would start moving towards Danny's destination.

Then everyone let out the breath as the ship started moving northwest, according to a couple compasses some students had.

"Danny, you did it!" Mrs. Fenton cried and gave her son a huge hug.

"Later, mom. I want to check out the control panel. Sam, can you hand me the tool set? It should be in the supply closet in the back, second drawer from the right. Mom, can you make sure Dad's okay? He was piloting this thing last time I checked. Make sure he's not sleeping, or see if he's still breathing as a matter of fact. Something's telling me this didn't happen on accident." When he saw everyone was staring at him, Danny said "What?"

Everyone jumped a little bit, then Sam and Maddie started to do what Danny had asked of them.

When Sam handed him the toolbox, Danny rubbed his hands together. "All right, let's see what's up." Danny walked over to where a spot was clear of seats. Pulling the rug off the floor revealed a hatch, which Danny then pried open to reveal a mess of different colored wires. Some were broken in half and fizzed every now and then, while there were gaps in the mess that indicated there were some wires missing.

Danny swore under his breath as he studied the mess. "Well, this rules out some ghost culprits."  
>"Which ones?" Sam asked, looking over his shoulder.<p>

Danny counted on his fingers. "Lunch Lady, Box Ghost, Ember and Aragon. Someone who has technological experience did this, because anything important is missing, while anything useless is still here." Danny looked up suddenly. "Did any of you wish that something exciting would happen?"

Everyone shook his or her heads.

"I wished for the Ghost Boy to appear." That was Paulina.

"A new football, or extra arms." Dash

"What Dash said." Real original, Kwan.

Most of the girls wished for clothes or the Ghost Boy (minus Valerie and Sam.)

The boys, the same as Dash and Kwan. (Mikey wished to be left alone.)  
>"Okay, so it wasn't Desiree then." Danny decided. "That leaves Skulker, Walker, Technus, possibly Fright Knight (Though I doubt it), and least likely, Pointdexter. He IS a nerd, after all."<p>

"I resent that." Tucker and Mikey said in unison.

Danny snorted, just as Maddie reentered the room.

"Danny, your father said everything was just fine until he heard some '80's lingo, like 'I am the HIPSTER!' before everything crashed." Maddie reported, with said husband in tow.  
>"Okay, now we know the culprit: Technus. There are only two people in the world I know that fail epically at 'cool speak'; Technus and Mr. Lancer." Danny smirked.<br>Luckily, said teacher was in the bathroom throwing up his breakfast due to having such a 'thrilling experience' a few moments ago.

"Come on, Tuck. Let's go help Dad with fighting Technus." Danny said, after concluding that he couldn't help the control panel work.

"Already on it, man." Tucker said, typing on his PDA frantically. "Do you think he changed his security password from last time?"  
>"Nah, the dude's stuck in the '80's still. He obviously still loves Michael Jackson's music." Sam answered, following her two best friends.<p>

The door to the main room shut behind them as the entered he cockpit, leaving behind some confused classmates, a worried mother, and a ghost zone sick teacher.

_THIS IS A LINEBREAK_

"Okay, Tuck. Do your freaky magic on that gizmo. Sam, get the thermos ready once we exploit this poltergeist." Danny ordered. His friends stared at him before Sam cracked a smile.

"You read Harry Potter's biography _way _too much." **(A/N: Yes, in this world, Harry Potter is a real person XD What? It's a cartoon.)**

Danny snickered. "What? I've met Peeves, Nick, the Gray Lady, the Fat Friar, and the Bloody Baron. How can I NOT use Peeves as an example? Anyway, when Technus comes through, he'll probably put up a fight. If he does, I'll attack him. Sam, you get him in his moment of weakness, okay?"  
>"Aye aye, Captain." Came the mocking reply.<p>

"Okay, I told you not to bring that up!" Danny moaned. Last week, having no clean pj's, Danny had been forced to wear some of his old pj's. The only pj's that still fit, however, were blue pj's with pictures of SpongeBob & Co. decorating it. It was a Sunday, so Danny was sleeping in when his friends came in.

Danny woke up to the sounds of muffled laughs and a couple camera flashes. **(A/N: You can probably guess what happened.)**

Sam opened her mouth to reply when Tucker cut on. "Listen, you two lovebirds. You can continue you're little 'spat' later. Right now we need to fix this ship so it won't immediately explode on us any second."

"WE ARE NOT- oh, you know the rest." Both cross teens replied sullenly.

Tucker rolled his eyes, but wisely kept his mouth closed. If his friend's wanted to be stubborn and blind, then fine by him. "Okay, I'll need five minutes, max."

"Okay, tell us when. Sam, please don't uncap that thing until Technus appears. If I have to go ghost, I don't want to be sucked in. _Again._"

Sam just rolled her eyes in reply, but did as he told.

_A few minutes later…_

"Okay, now!" Tucker yelled as he pressed the 'Enter' button. Instantly, green mucus oozed out of the control screen, even though there wasn't a scratch on any of the equipment.

"_Eww…_"The three friends said in unison. Then the green slime rose and formed into Technus.

"Beware the _totally _cool and hip Technus, dude! Like, who's ready to get the quote-on-quote 'smack down' by me, Master of all things electronic or electricity pow-AHH!" At some point during Technus' rant/speech, Sam had broken out the Fenton Thermos while Danny-still in human form-blasted some ecto-blasts, effectively pinning Technus to the opposite wall.

"Argh! Fools, how dare you trap the mighty Technus!" Said ghost shouted, then shrunk a little and got out of the bonds holding him against the wall. He flew at Sam, who was the one with the weapon, when Danny jumped in front of her and threw up a shield.

"Yeah, Technus. Sorry, dude, but I can't help but pick up some bad vibes from you!" Danny laughed, while Technus growled and swiped a punch at Danny. Danny dodged, but Technus threw another punch and caught Danny in the arm.

"OW! You know, for a techno-geek, you sure punch hard." Danny muttered.

"I resent that!" Tucker shouted again, but this time with Technus.

"Yeah right, Technus. You think you're so hot, but you need to _cool down_!" Danny said, than iced Technus, trapping him in a block of ice, save his head.

"By the way," Sam said walking up. "You are _so _not cool."

The trapped ghost immediately began declaring how 'cool' he was, until Sam activated the Thermos and sucked him inside, thankfully shutting him up.

"Finally! Something good happened!" Danny cheered.

"Uh… guys? We might have over looked something." Tucker said nervously.

"What's gonna almost kill us now?" Danny said, instantly at his side. His friend was rarely this serious, so whatever happened must be important.

"Technus hacked our… well, everything. Meaning, if he turned right, so did the ship. Left, we go left. So when he goes down…"

"So do we." Sam finished. "Should I tell the others?"

"No. They'll all wet their pants. I think it's time for 'crazy idea time'." Danny scrunched his eyebrows.

Tucker snorted. "Don't we always? Anyway, what does the Great One have in store for us?"

Danny made a face at the nickname some ghosts called him, before he replied. "Just move over, okay?"

Danny's idea finally dawned on his two friends.

"You're not telling us that you're really going to fly this thing!" Sam spluttered out.

"Well, I'm at least going to _try._" Danny replied, starting to flip certain switches. "Besides, I once had to fly a real space shuttle. How hard can a hovercraft be? Plus, that was pulling an object that weighs a couple thousand pounds out of a steep nosedive. This is just gliding pretty much a school bus to the nearest chunk of rock in this place. I can totally do this."  
>Tucker made a face. There were two things Fenton's were famous for: their love of baked goods, and being stubborn. "Dude, if you die I am so not coming to your funeral."<p>

Danny faked a wince. "Ooh, harsh. Now then, can you guys kindly shut up?" With that, Danny finally turned off the autopilot that was barely keeping them floating and began driving.

There were a few jolts here and there, and at one point Danny became so nervous the floor of the cockpit became intangible for a moment, but eventually they touched down on a trusty piece of floating rock Danny more than once had made a pit stop on.

Danny took a deep breath and wiped some of the sweat off of his brow. "Come on, let's get out of here." Danny went over to the door and opened it, only to be immediately tackled in a bear hug.

"Danny!" Jazz cried practically lifting her little brother up into the air.

"Jazz, uh, calm down!" Danny huffed as he struggled to breath.

Jazz realized this and put her sibling back down on the ground. Then she looked at her brother and frowned. "Danny, are you okay? You look paler then usual."  
>"Uh, really?" Danny rubbed the back of his neck nervously.<p>

"What did you do now?" It was more of a statement then a question, and everyone present that didn't know Danny's secret raised an eyebrow at Jazz's tone of voice. Almost like she was used to the fact that Danny did… _something _on a daily basis, and Jazz had long ago given up on trying to help him.

"Danny flew the Specter Speedster!" Tucker burst out suddenly, and Jazz blinked.

"Danny…" She began slowly, and Danny threw a glare at Tucker.

"See, Tuck? THIS is why I don't always tell Jazz what we do! You know she over reacts!" Danny turned back to his sister and nervously stepped away. "Your not mad, right Jazz? I mean, I _had_ to fly the Specter Speedster!"  
>"And WHY, might I ask!" Jazz said with her hands on her hips scowled.<p>

"Because Technus stopped the Specter Speedster from moving, and we would've fallen out of the sky if Danny didn't fly the thing!" Sam said, standing beside her friend with an eyebrow raised.

"Wait, what?" Everyone behind Jazz said.

Danny took a deep breath and explained. "Technus is this bad ghost who hates me, Sam and Tucker. And Jazz to, I guess, because she hangs out with us. Anyway, Technus was the ghost that interrupted our scheduled flight and had us nearly crash. Because this was like then hundredth time he's attacked us in some way, we knew what to do. Tucker, using his PDA, takes Technus out of whatever electronic he's currently in. Then he usually fights, which is where I do my thing and either knock him out, or at least wind him. Then Sam zaps him with the Fenton Thermos." Danny produced the Fenton thermos Technus was currently in and shook it, hard. Everyone not used to Technus jumped when they heard the angry yells coming from the container.

Then Tucker picked up the story. "So, everything goes to plan. Technus always forgets to change his password for the next time we meet, so it's not that hard to remember the words 'Michael Jackson Pwns' as his, let's put it this way, front door key. So, Technus oozes out of the computers in goo form, then remolds and attacks us. Danny kicks him across the room, and for a moment Technus just stays against the wall before attacking Sam. Danny, being the hero he is, just _has _to save her and ends up being punched by Technus, which is almost as sad as being dissed by Pointdexter." Tucker just slowly shook his head in mock-embarrassment.

"Okay, seriously? Do I have to do what I did last time?" Danny said narrowing his eyes. What Danny had done the last time Tucker had pushed the limit was overshadow Tucker and have him smash his favorite PDA and ask Sam out, which resulted in Tucker being slapped right as Danny phased out of him.

Tucker winced and touched his cheek, almost imagining the bruise still being there. "Okay man, not cool. And Sam, why the heck do you have to punch so hard?"  
>Sam rolled her eyes. "I didn't punch you, I <em>slapped<em> you. There's a difference."

"Yeah, but both end up with me being physically hurt!"  
>"Your point was?"<br>"GUYS." Danny interrupted their argument.

"Right. Okay, my turn." Sam said and continued on with their little adventure. "So, we beat the stuffing out of Technus. Then Tucker, being the genius he is, realizes that right _after _we get rid of Technus means we lose all auto-pilot control and have to assume manual control, all the while the stupid ship were in is going to pull a Titanic and sink into the depths of the Ghost Zone. This being said, it meant two things: Tucker is an idiot,"  
>"HEY!"<br>"And we were about to crash. Then Danny's astronaut simulation experience sets in, coupled with the fact that he helped built the darn thing, allowed him to fly the ship and steered us to safety, flying us towards the closest non-hostile chunk of land, which were on. Unfortunately, this chunk of land is nowhere NEAR the Fenton portal, although I suppose this is a good thing because now we're nowhere near Skulker's island, which then means that Danny isn't going to be hunted. _Again_. So, any questions?"

Tucker shook his head in disbelief. "Sam, you're the only person I know that can tell the tale of someone flying a hovercraft, but make it sound like it's the easiest thing ever."  
>"Can it, Foley. Now, can we get off this thing so we can start to head home?"<p>

Danny snickered. "Geez, Sam. You almost sound like you _want _to go home."  
>Sam rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well, I have to go to some random relative's wedding in a few days, and this is one of the few people in my family I'll actually <em>tolerate<em>, so I don't want to miss it. Plus, it was my mom's idea to make me the _flower girl_." Sam gagged as she picked up her luggage and walked off the ship.

Once everyone and their stuff were loaded off the Specter Speedster, Danny told them to drop their luggage.

"Look, guys. Basically, were going to be walking a few miles if we want to get back home. So, only bring a few things, like food. In fact, _just _food."  
>"What about water?" Dash asked.<p>

Danny shrugged. "Water is the only thing ghosts need once they live in the Ghost Zone. So…" Danny walked over to a medium sized boulder and gave it a push. Instantly there was the sound of gurgling water, which filled the air. "Ta da." Danny said, than scooped up some water in his water bottle and drank it. Seeing some scandalized looks, Danny quickly added another true fact about ghosts. "Don't worry, another ghost necessity is cleanliness. When you die, you don't have all the same properties of skin you have when your alive, because you can turn intangible at will. Therefore, pestilence is a constant threat because ghosts are more vulnerable to germs than humans. So, this is fresh, clean water."

"Daniel, how do you know this?" Mr. Lancer asked, flabbergasted.

"Internet?" Danny's answer sounded like more of a question, but Mr. Lancer was satisfied with it. At least for now.

"Let's start moving then, okay? Leave any thing other than your water bottle, food, and Fenton weapons. Sam, Tucker, Mom, Dad, Jazz and yes you Valerie will all share your weapons with each other.

"What about you, Danny?" Star asked, curious.

Danny grinned. "Don't worry, I've got a… _reputation _in the Ghost Zone. Most ghosts flee at the sight of me, as a matter of fact. You'll see later on, though, just how awesome I am here."  
>"Don't let it go to your head, oh 'Great One'." Sam said and smacked Danny upside the head.<p>

Danny just snorted before turning back to the group in general. "Load your suitcases onto the Specter Speedster."  
>"But <em>why<em>?" Paulina whined. "I bought all kinds of new clothes in case I saw the Ghost Boy!"  
>Danny rolled his eyes. "Because if we get attacked by ghosts, how fast do you think you can run with luggage. Talk about carry-on baggage, you'll just 'carry on' to spend the rest of your existence in this place! And if you leave your baggage behind and a ghost finds it, they'll be able to track you by your scent. Trust me, been there, scar that." Danny made a face.<br>Everyone realized Danny was right and loaded his or her clothes onto the Specter Speedster.

Once they were done, Danny walked over to the Specter Speedster and lifted a small panel from the wing plating. Looking up, Danny met his parents questioning gazes, and Danny sighed as he began to explain again.

"A few months ago, I installed a button that when pushed, no matter where the Specter Speedster was, it would pop back into our basement. This was because a few months ago I got captured by a couple of ghosts, and for a few minutes before I got knocked out, the Specter Speedster was with me. If I had this button back then, I could have written some sort of note and probably would've gotten help sooner _before _I was late to school." Danny gave a pointed glance towards his two best friends.

"So wait, that time when you came in halfway through the day back in November and I gave you detention, it was because you'd been kidnapped by a _ghost_?" Mr. Lancer broke in. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
>Danny snorted. "Do you honestly think you would have believed me back then? Anyway, this button still isn't able to bring anything that's alive to the basement, unless you want a body on your hands. Trust me, we tried with a goldfish…" Danny sighed. "Poor Guppy… he STILL blames me." Danny glared at Tucker.<p>

"Okay, Danny, it seemed like a good idea at the time!" Tucker held up his hands defensively, but Danny just sighed.

"I'm pushing the button." He said a little harshly. "Oh, and by the way?" A whirring noise started as the button began to activate. "HIT THE DECK!" Danny yelled, then threw himself on the floor. Everyone followed suit once they realized something major was about to happen.

There was a bright golden light for a moment, than it suddenly cut off after a few minutes.

"Alright, let's get moving. That implosion/portal button probably grabbed some of the wrong kind of ghost's attention." Danny said as he got up and brushed the dirt off his clothes. "Follow me."  
>"And why should we follow you, Fenturd?" Dash sneered.<p>

Danny sighed. "Dude, do you honestly think I made all these ghosts enemies through them coming into OUR world? The answer is no. Basically, because Murphy's Law doesn't give a CRAP about what I think, it decides to throw ghosts at me every freaking day! It's like karma is eternally p-oed at me! So would you for once just shut up and not look in a mirror or something? Now come on; if anyone says ONE WORD in the next ten minutes, I am taking the LONG way home, okay?" With that Danny turned and stomped away.

"Darn it, Danny!" Sam shouted angrily. Then she turned to Jazz. "He didn't eat any breakfast, did he?"  
>Jazz's eyes widened and she also groaned. "Curse his accelerated metabolism!" She muttered. Sam sighed, than pawed through her backpack until she pulled out a granola bar.<p>

"I'll go give this to him." Sam rolled her eyes, than raced after the retreating back of her grumpy friend.

Tucker also groaned and followed his best friends.

Mr. and Mrs. Fenton looked at Jazz, who sighed. "I guess because Danny hasn't gone to his yearly doctor visit yet you don't know." Jazz began in a whisper to her parents.

"Basically, since the accident Danny has had a slight accelerated metabolism, meaning he needs to eat often or else his body fails him. The perk of all this is that Danny heals at a faster rate the more he eats as he's resting. I've seen an entire bruise disappear in half an hour because Danny was eating chips the entire time and not doing anything else.

"Since Danny didn't eat his breakfast today because we were all rushing to get to school on time, add in the fact of what just happened in the last hour, Danny is literally running on empty. The last time I saw Danny almost as snappy as he is right now was just moments before he passed out for a couple hours.

"Sam, Tucker and I think that when Danny got in the accident almost a year ago, some ectoplasma infused with his human DNA, making him the way he is today." Jazz was careful with what she said, just giving enough information to comfort her parents without blowing her brothers secret.

"Oh, does Danny know?" Mrs. Fenton asked.

Jazz shook her head. "We don't want Danny feeling anymore nervous or uncomfortable then he already does, with all these ghosts attacking him already."  
>"True." Mrs. Fenton said, before her violet eyes flashed. "Why didn't you ever tell us about these attacks?"<br>"Teenage ignorance, Mom. I once did a research paper on it. Basically, kids become so confident in themselves that they can do something, that by the time they realize there out of their league with whatever they are dealing with, their in to deep. Danny and his friends could have easily died quite a few times, but the fact that they rose to the challenge of ghost fighting is where you have to give them credit. I've seen Danny in battle before. He's a natural if I've ever seen one. I think that once Danny was getting the hang of ghost fighting, he almost didn't _want _your help because secretly, inside I think he wants to make you proud. And you know dad's never been one to share the spotlight, before."

"Your right, Jazz. I should have seen this coming. Danny has been becoming distant lately, he's probably just inadvertently trying to show he's a big boy now," Maddie Fenton cracked a smile. "Now come on, let's catch up with the group."  
><strong>_<strong>

**Yay, my clock says it's 11: 30! Happy days -_-'**

**Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, because I had fun writing it XD Anyway, when I try really hard on a fanfic like right now, I spend HOURS on one chapter. And usually, I can't stop DX****  
><strong>**WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?****  
><strong>**Anyway, from the large mention of Dani in the last chapter, you can probably tell I love Dani XD SO, she's gonna have a BIIIIIGGGGGGG part in this story!****  
><strong>**This is OHA, out!****  
><strong>***Again, I own nothing but this winging it plot. That's what makes it special!****  
><strong>**~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, people! :D**

**Who's ready for another chapter?**

***crickets***

**Okay then...**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the plot. And this bowl of goldfish crackers! :D**

**BTW: Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and Valerie all still think that Danielle is a COUSIN, not a clone.**

**Also: Esperanto is a real language! Seriously! **

_Â few hours later..._

"Alright guys, lets take five." Danny said plopping his backpack on the ground.

"For how long?" Sam asked, sitting on a nearby rock.

Her friend pondered this. "How about a half-hour? We can also use this time to spread out weapons."

Everyone just shrugged their shoulders and took out any ghost weapon they had, and then piled them all in the middle.

"Okay, Sam's handy with the Fenton Bazooka, so she can have that…" Danny said, muttering half to himself. "Jazz likes the Fenton body-armor, so that's been claimed. Tucker just uses anything with medium skill, Mom's got the Maddie Modulator, and Dad has the Fenton Fish-pole thing. Valerie won't be comfortable in anything other than her Red Huntress gear and hover board, so that leaves Fenton Phones for everyone. The guys should be okay with a wrist blaster, and the girls can probably handle the Lipstick Blasters. I've got what I need, mainly a Fenton Thermos… Well then, glad that that's settled."

Danny straightened up and unkinked his back. "Alright, so now that we have that straightened out, let's take a snack break before we start moving again. Mom, how much food did you and Dad pack?"

"Well, if we keep your father away from the food when he sleep-walks, we should last about two weeks." Maddie Fenton replied after checking the food stocks.

"Alright, that should hopefully be how long were stuck in here, max." Danny said, squinting at some far off shape in the distance. "I can just barely make out the Fenton Portal. Tucker, can you do the math?"

Tucker nodded and set to work doing calculations. "So if Danny can barely see it, that means its…" Tucker carried the one. "About fifteen to twenty miles away right now."**(A/N: I just love it when Danny has enhanced senses! XD) **

Danny frowned. "Well, that's just great then. We better start moving now then. We'll take another break in a few hours."

_One and a half hours later…_

Tucker opened his mouth to speak, when Danny held up a hand. "Don't even _try _talking, Tuck. You always manage to jinx whatever good luck we have. That's why something usually explodes or back-fires on us."

"Oh, come on! I was just going to say how nice it was that no ghosts have shown-"

"BEWARE!" Came a new voice.

"See, Tuck! I told you so!" Danny said before taking a fighting stance. At that moment, the Box Ghost shimmered into view.

"Beware, I am the MIGHTY BOX GHOST! All must bow before my awesome power over anything square with corners!"

Everyone besides Danny, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Valerie and Mr. and Mrs. Fenton screamed in terror.

"OH, PIPE DOWN!" Danny yelled. "YOU GUYS HAVE _GOT _TO BE KIDDING ME! HE CONTROLS _BOXES. _THERE IS _NOTHING_ TO BE AFRAID OF!" Everyone grew silent as Danny walked forward.

"You cannot stop me, halfa! For I have gained the power to control-"

"Bubble wrap, I know. I'm terrified." Danny said loudly, and got a few chuckles from his classmates.

The Box Ghost fumed. "Beware!" he shouted again, then lifted his hands above his head. He swung them down and bubble wrap out of nowhere appeared and aimed at Danny.

"Seriously, bubble wrap? Dude, at least learn how to make ARMOR, or something!" Danny said, smirking.

"ATTACK HIM! SHOW NO MERCY!" The Box Ghost yelled, thoroughly ticked off. Immediately, the bubble wrap shot forward even faster.

"Dude. Prepare to get your butt kicked." With that, Danny did a backwards flip, landing upside down on his hands before pushing off again. Then he landed solidly on the ground, skidding back a little, grinning. The bubble wrap had all aimed at the spot Danny was, so when he jumped out of range, all the package protection hit the dirt, popping some of the bubbles.

Ignoring some of the stares he got, Danny sprinted towards the Box Ghost. Danny jumped in the air then preformed a perfect roundhouse kick to the side of the blue overall clad man's head. The ghost instantly lost his balance and spun around before loosing altitude and careening towards the ground.

Danny held out a hand, and Sam chucked the Fenton Thermos into his outstretched arm. "Hasta la vista, Boxy." Danny said before activating the Fenton Thermos and sucked the ghost inside. "Alright, now although that was fun, let's get moving." Danny tossed the thermos back to Sam (who put it in her backpack), and picked up his own bag and shouldered it. "Come on, guys."

Danny continued on walking and his friends/sister followed him as if everything was normal. They didn't notice that everyone else's face was shocked and their jaws were on the floor.

_At the next break…_

"Did you guys know Fenturd could do that?" Dash whispered before glancing up to make sure said boy wasn't eavesdropping. Luckily, Danny and his friends/family were laughing at a joke Tucker had made.

All of the A-Listers and Mikey shrugged.

"Danny's never seemed to be the most… aggressive person. But now that I'm actually focusing on him, I can sense a very strong and bright vibe around him." Star said. Her mom being a hippie and her dad being a politician keen on animal rights, Star had grown up learning about spirits and inner turmoil to the point where she could read most people like the back of her hand. Of course, it depended on whether she paid enough attention to a person to see their 'soul', so to speak.

Since most people's vibes are a low and muted peach color, imagine Star's surprise to see a vibrant white surrounding Danny's 'core' that even stretched out like the outer rings of the sun.

"Really? Well then, maybe we should give him some space. You saw how he handled that ghost, he could be dangerous…" Kwan trailed off as he saw the incredulous stares aimed at him from his friends.

"You aren't _scared _of Fenturd, are you Kwan?" Dash said flabbergasted.

Before Kwan could come up with a witty/defensive retort, Danny stood up and called everyone around him.

"Okay guys, we'll be reaching some very… unfriendly parts of the Ghost Zone, so stick together, okay?" After waiting for a few mumbled consents, Danny started off along a well-worn path that he had chosen via his homemade Infimap. "At the rate were going, we should be back by the time the trip was scheduled to end…" Danny shoved his map back into his bag after checking they were going in the right direction.

At this moment in time, Wulf showed up.

Danny got a couple seconds of warning via his ghost sense before he was barreled over by a green and black blur of ghostly fur. "What the- WULF! GETOFFOFMEYOUBIGLUMPOFFUR!"

"Danny!" Mrs. Fenton screeched and pulled out an ecto-gun, (While everyone besides Valerie, Jack, and Jazz froze in terror) but was stopped by the sight of the ghost not attacking her son, but _licking his face._

"Easy Wulf, let Danny breathe." Sam said, and shoved the werewolf-ghost off of her friend.

"Mia Amiko! Mia Amiko!" Wulf said joyously, then said in a bit of broken English; "Sam! Tucker! Danny! Hello!" Before giving each mentioned teen a giant lick, effectively covering them in goo.

"Ew!" the trio yelled in unison.

"Ugh, Tuck, can you ask Wulf to turn us intangible so I don't smell?" Danny asked his nerdy friend.

"M'Kay." Tucker said, then spoke in something to Esperanto to Wulf. The ghost nodded vigorously, then reached out with (To some of the people presents horror) one of his long and sharpened claws and gently touched his wet friends. Immediately, only their outline was visible, along with the shape of their facial features, and clothes. All of the goo on them was for a moment suspended in seemingly thin air before puddling on the ground at the intangible trio's feet.

As soon as all the gunk was of his friends, Wulf pulled his hand, paw, THING, away and soon Sam, Danny and Tuck were visible again.

"Man, that NEVER gets old!" Tucker exclaimed grinning, and Sam permitted herself a smile. Danny however, had turned his attention back to Wulf.

"You didn't come back to just say hi, did you Wulf?" Danny said looking up at his ghost friend.

Wulf sadly shook his head, and began speaking in broken English again. "Girl… hurt. Found, Wulf help! She ask for Great One, I come looking. Don't find, Wulf go home. Girl gone. Wulf look again, smell Danny! Here. Danny know Danielle?"

Danny's face whitened considerably. "Yes, I know her. How hurt was she?"

"Arm look funny. Foot look funny. Blue shirt red, forehead red. Wulf try to help, girl whimpers when touched. Wulf licks, she giggle then coughs up red. Wulf don't know how he can help!" Wulf looked down at Danny with pleading eyes, trying to say he was sorry he didn't know how to help Danielle when he found her.

"Did she say who hurt her?" Danny asked through clench teeth, his hands in shaking fists at his side.

"She say horrid one. Plasmius. She say he hunt her down, bad fight. She lost. Fell through natural portal. She ends in Ghost Zone. Bad ghosts find her. Spectra make Danielle cry. More fight. Then Wulf come and help girl! Plasmius show up though, make Danielle's arm crack. Wulf gets angry and sends Vlad through portal. Wulf go home and help Danielle. Here."

"_Vlad._" Danny hisses, looking ready to murder. "Do you know what direction Danielle went?"  
>Wulf sadly shook his head. "No girl."<p>

Danny nods slowly. "I'll find her, Wulf. I promise." Danny's eyes were glowing green, but thankfully no one besides his friends and sister noticed. "Once I get these guys back home, I'll go to the Far Frozen land and ask Frostbite for the Infimap. Then I'll find Danielle, after I beat the crap out of Plasmius. I'll make him _pay._" Everyone jumps at the way Danny is speaking, but Danny doesn't seem to notice. "Will you keep looking for her, Wulf?"  
>Wulf nods and forms his first good English sentence. "I will find Danielle, Great One. Wulf swears." Then Wulf spun around and tore a portal with his claws, making everyone but Team Phantom jump in shock.<p>

As soon as Wulf is gone, so is Danny's calm demeanor. His face is twisted in agony, rage, and a third emotion no one can identify. Regret? Nostalgic? Fear? Maybe all of the choices. Danny turns towards a rock and lets out a snarl of rage before punching the rock.

Imagine everyone's surprise when the solid looking object splits in half, pieces crumbling away from each other. Danny just says one phrase as he looks down at the wreckage he made: "I promise."

Taking a deep breath, Danny turns around to look at the group he's leading. A mirrored image of shock is all that is present on their faces.

"What? _Nobody _messes with Danielle and gets away with it. Either me or her makes sure of that." Cracking a grin, Danny motioned for the group to continue moving on.

_At yet another break (Due to Paulina complaining… Again.)_

"What the _heck _was that all about, Danny?" Sam hissed in a quiet area of the forest they had decided to stop and rest in. As soon as everyone was settled, Sam walked over with Tucker on her heels and had dragged her two friends into the trees so they could talk without being overheard. Sam had also motioned for Jazz to join them, as she _was _an official member of Team Phantom.

"What?" Danny said, completely confused as to what Sam's question meant.

"You looked ready to faint when Wulf said Dani was hurt, and then ready to kill when Vlad was mentioned. What's up, dude?" Tucker asked, staring at his best friend since 'forever'.

Danny sighed. "Look guys, I wanted to tell you, but what was going on at the time wouldn't let me. It was sort of like me and Vlad both had ready guns pointing at each other, or Vlad didn't have one but he had three or four cronies all with their pistols trained on my head if I made one move. Do you get the picture?"  
>"What was Vlad's 'ammo', so to speak?" Jazz asked her younger brother.<p>

"He threatened to tell Valerie who I was, and it was around the time we were kinda dating, so…" Danny sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

Sam frowned. "What did he do?"  
>Danny shook his head. "That's Dani's side of the story. She'll tell it when I find her. Her story isn't really mine to explain. But basically, my 'cousin' Danielle is also a halfa. And no, she was born with her powers."<p>

"What!" All three of his friends exclaimed.

Danny grimaced. "Basically, I've only seen her three times in her entire life, and two out of the three times, it was because Vlad was trying to kill her, because basically she betrayed Vlad when she was supposed to be helping, and helped me kick his rear. So, Vlad hates her almost as much as he hates my dad.

"The second time I saw her, she was literally melting. The ghost side of her was unstable, and she was slowly dying. Valerie captured her and gave her to Vlad as the Red Huntress, but I convinced her to save Dani with me. We went to Vlad's mansion and heard Dani screaming from the basement, shouting my name, begging for it to stop…

"Valerie dealt with Vlad, while I tried to free Danielle. I… I couldn't set her free. The entire time she was with Vlad, she had been electrocuted. I turned off the machine, but I was to late. She was dripping into a _plastic vat _at the bottom of the lab table she was strapped to. The entire time I was with her, she was cracking jokes, trying not to cry. And when she finally did melt, right after I sprayed her with the Ecto-Dejecto, she _apologized. _She _thanked _me for trying, as if I had done my best and it was all her fault she was about to die. I screamed her name and tried to hold her face, but her head just slipped through my fingers. It was one of the most awful feelings I've ever had, her last words being _'Sorry Danny, thanks for trying.' _

"She was, literally, dead for about a minute there before she reformed and poked her head out of her goopy remains to see me crying and blaming myself for what happened to her. It felt like a thousand pounds of grief was lifted from my shoulders and just vanished when I heard her speak." Danny had his eyes shut tightly, but was smiling a little as he remembered the beating Vlad got.

Danny sighed and buried his face in one hand. "That was one of the worst days of my life, just seeing the goopy remains of Dani, being sloshed around like it was never important _who _that gunk once was. Being attacked by Vlad… Dani must be living one of her worst nightmares. I _have _to find her before Vlad and his cronies do. Do you guys understand now?" Danny looked up at his friends and sister, eyes pleading.

Jazz nodded. "You've already lost her once, you don't want it to happen again." Danny nodded sadly, agreeing with what she said.

"Gosh, Danny. If that had happened to my Grandma…" Sam trailed off and placed a hand on Danny's shoulder, trying to help relieve some of the stress retelling had brought.

"Yeah, dude. Why didn't you tell us before? I mean, I know you explained and everything, but AFTER you and Valerie broke up." Tucker asked.  
>Danny just shook his head. "You don't know how hard this is for me already, Tuck. I can remember everything going on, and it's just… difficult. I want someone to pay, but I'm afraid about Dark Dan showing up again, so I can't do anything. Besides, you guys have NO idea how much seeing Danielle that way hurt me. I could just FEEL her pain. Every single second. It was muted, but it was there. And now that I know that somewhere in the Ghost Zone, Dani is flying around injured and scared, I feel like I'm not a hero. What kind of hero can't protect the ones he loves?" Danny gave a bitter smile.<p>

Jazz opened her mouth to reply, when her dad could be hear.

"Jazzypants! Can you help your mother and I with this invention?" Jack Fenton yelled.

Jazz sighed. Leave it to her parents to bring their work wherever they go. "I'll be right back."  
>"I'll come with you." Tucker said shooting Sam and Danny a look before following the red headed girl.<p>

There was an awkward silence as neither teenager knew what to say. Then Sam sighed.

"Danny, you are a hero. Everyone makes mistakes, its what you learn from them that count. You've saved me and Tuck countless times already, and Jazz too."

"But it was my fault you guys even needed to be saved!" Danny said miserably.

Sam snorted. "Who cares? What matters is the fact that you keep trying and you let nothing stop you from whatever your doing. You tried to fight ghosts, even when you had amnesia and had just regained your powers, you refuse again and again to bow down to Vlad no matter what, and you've fought mind-control when Freakshow brainwashed you. You _are _a hero, Danny. Don't make me repeat myself."  
>"But-" Danny argued, but was cut off by a pair of lips against his own.<p>

Sam drew back, smirking at his stunned expression . "You talk to much. Now come on, let's get back to the others."

Laughing once more at Danny's expression (he looked like a cow hit with a shovel*), Sam sauntered away back towards the group.

*** Yes, I didn't come up with Danny's titled expression :3 Guess what book I got it from! I dare you!**

**I'm sorry that Dani had to get some hatin' by the bad guys :( But it just works with the plot, so this will hopefully be the worse injuries Dani gets in the story. Unless I'm in an angsty mood one day.**

**Hooray, DXS! :D**

**In this story, Dani will NOT be part of a relationship pairing. She will be, though, in another one of my stories ;)**

**So yeah, best way to shut a guy up is to kiss 'im on the lips. Or slap/punch him. Whatever floats your boat! :D**

**So, because this is my story, I'm going to have Wulf have the ability to speak English, it's just really broken up and stuff.**

**Danny is REALLY OOC, I know. But this was just an example of something I've seen my Uncle do. Long story, but my cousin once got into an accident and my Uncle kinda lost it. He didn't break a rock, but he DID break a plate. But who cares? Anyway, since Danny has superpowers, I would expect him to break something a BIT bigger/harder then a plate XD**

**OHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


	4. Chapter 4

**NEW CHAPTER!**

***Racks mind for witty comment or fact, comes up blank***

**Nothing left to say, I guess.**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately own nothing. DON'T RUB IT IN!**

Apparently, almost a year of lying to almost everyone he knew amounted to Danny being a _very _good actor. The same with Sam, as she had hid her parents wealth for years to her best friends.

Therefore, it was quite easy for Sam and Danny to act normal around each other, and keeping a straight face when they saw Tucker's disappointed expression as the walked back to the group, not blushing, avoiding eye contact, or holding hands.

But during breaks, when no one was looking, Sam and Danny would permit each other a smile or wink.

Only minor ghosts had attacked so far like ecto-puses, which Danny unfortunately had to fight off. His ghost obsession to protect was warring with his subconscious effort to keep his secret, so Danny would often try to let his family, friends, or Valerie shoot down the ghost before capturing it in the thermos.

'It's like when I first got my powers, and the balance between ghost and human was out of wack.' Danny thought-grumbled to himself.

Besides his worries about ghosts, Danny was keeping an eye out for Danielle. Danny knew he would never forgive himself if Vlad got to Dani first.

_Vlad… _sure Danny already hated the messed-up fruitloop, but what had happened to his clone/cousin/daughter pretty much crossed the line. What was up with the fruitloop and his family? Vlad wanted to kill his dad, marry his mom, ignore his sister, have him for a son, and now wanted to kill said fantasized son's relative? Total 'WTF?' moment!

"Crazed up fruitloop!" Danny muttered under his breath. A glance from Team Phantom's members showed that not only did they hear him, but they also understood what he meant.

Ignoring them, Danny plunged ahead on the trail he was following. 'What I'd give to fight _something_!'

At this moment, fate-or maybe something else- decided to throw a detour at Danny.

"Hey! Dipstick!"

Danny mentally smiled, but put on a grimace as he looked up to see a certain flame-hair ponytailed ghost named Ember.

"What do you want, Ember Mc_Lame_?" Danny shouted back, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Ember growled at the nickname. "Shut up, Dipstick!"

"Yeah, right! Make me!" Danny shot a look at Sam, who understood and began handing out Fenton Phones to everyone while Danny distracted Ember.

His ploy seemed to work. "Oh, I'll make you alright!" With that, Ember put the guitar setting on 'hypnotize' and stuck a very loud chord, sending purple sound waves over all the human's heads.

Everyone looked at each other, confused.

"Was that supposed to do something?" Paulina whispered to Star, who just shrugged.

Ember took on a perplexed expression and opened her mouth, when Danny interrupted her.

"Here, let me put the words in your mouth. Or how about a _fist!_" With that, Danny drew back an arm, then brought it forward straight into Ember's mouth/face area.

"Ha! Witty banter rules the day!" Tucker said and pumped a fist in the air.

"Dude. Not now." Sam said, shooting him a look.

Tucker held his hands in a defensive position. "Sorry, though you know it's true!"

"Um, guys? Can you kindly shut up and HELP ME HERE!" Danny shouted as he crouched and rolled as Ember brought down her guitar where he had just been, leaving a small crater.

"Hold still, dipstick!" Ember roared as she swung her instrument again.

"One question: Why?" Danny stuck out his tongue…

and promptly got smacked in the face by a large pink fist.

"Hey! That's _my _baby brother!" Jazz shouted and brought out the Jack-o-Nine-tails.

"This would be a good time to dodge!" Danny shouted to his classmates/teacher/parents before throwing himself to the ground and opened fire.

Jazz, being Jazz, shot completely missing Ember, but she did send the ghost on evasive maneuver. So, when Ember was too busy dodging shots, she failed to notice one speeding comet until it hit her in the stomach, sending her into the ground.

"Wow Jazz, I think your aim is improving. You may be able to hit the broad side of a barn now!" Danny teased his sister as he sucked Ember into the thermos.

"Oh _shut up!_" Jazz said, sticking out her tongue at him. With that, the group started moving on, Team Phantom completely ignoring the blank looks on everyone else's faces.

**Sorry it's so short, I rushed on it, seeing I haven't updated in a while :p**

**~OHA**


	5. Chapter 5

**All right, now I'm just spamming you people :p**

**FILLER CHAPTER TIME!**

**I just get the feeling that this could happen on the show. Seriously XD**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely NOTHING, OKAY?**

**Note: No Tucker's were actually hurt in the making of this chapter :p**

"…298 million, 867 thousand and 51 bottles of beer on the wall! 298 million, 867 thousand and 51 bottles of beer! Take one down pass it around…."

"Tucker."

"…298 million, 867 thousand and 50 bottles of beer on the wall! 298 million, 867 thousand and 50 bottles of beer!"

"_Tucker._"

"Take one down, pass it around. 298 million, 867 thousand and 49 bottles of beer on the wall!"

"_Tucker!_"

"298 million, 867 thousand and 49 bottles of beer on the wall! 298 million 867 thousand and 49 bottles of beer! Take one down pass it around…"

"_**TUCKER!**_"

"What?"

"SHUT. UP. RIGHT NOW, MAN."

"Jeez Danny, chill man. I'm just passing the time. This is boring!"

"I'm going to throw you over the side of this path, you know that right?"

"… Shutting up now."

"Good choice. Now do it."

"*Sigh* _Fine._"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"… It's Friday, Friday gotta get down on Friday! Everybody's looking forward to the- WOAH! I WAS JSUT KIDDING!"

"Danny! Calm down!"

"Don't tell me what to do, Jazz! LEMME AT HIM!"

"IF I DIE, TELL MY PDA I LOVED HER! The cellphone meant _nothing _to me!"

"I'm not going to _kill_, you Tuck. I'm just going to rip you apart molecule by molecule in the most excruciatingly painful way!"

"… Wouldn't I die then?"

"Well, it's certainly a serious side affect."

"So I _am _going to be murdered."

"Most likely."

"… this is the part where I run, isn't it?"

"Yes. Yes it is. You get five minutes."

"8D _REALLY?_"

"Minutes, seconds, you know how bad I am at math. And I think your time to run just ran out."

"1) That's _so _unfair. And 2) Do you know how ironic that is?"

"Tucker, the more you open your mouth, the less mercy I show."

"… God be with me."

":D But he won't be…"

"… Meep. AHHHHHHH! *runs away*"

"Aren't you going to chase him?"

"He'll be fine, Sam. From the direction he's going, he should be running into the side of a wall soon. Right about…."

THUD.

"… Now."

"Now that's just showing off."

"True. But then again, he was annoying."

**Hopefully that brought a smile to your face. ANyway, I did this PURELY because it's one of my bestest friends on here's BIRFDAY! :D**

**Happy b-day, Geek! XD**

**~OHA**


	6. Chapter 6: PART 1! :D

**Because **_**some **_**people-*cough* geek *cough*- keep pestering me for updates, I'm willingly giving off my vacation time to write this, thereby cutting short (annoying) family bonding time.**

**You should all feel **_**very **_**ashamed :p**

**Any who, I am pleased to announce (god I sound formal) that I am doing a collab story with one of my friends on here, daniphantom149, or as she is now known as:**

**CATCHINGWIND! :D**

**She rocks. Seriously.**

**So, I won't tell you what the story will be able 'cause otherwise CatchingWind would slaughter me :p You know what's funny? The initials of ****C****atching****W****ind are 'CW' just like CLOCKWORK! :D So therefore, CatchingWind, I now dub you…**

**STOPWATCH! :D**

**I've been wanting to include that little joke of calling Clockwork 'Stopwatch' in any of my DP fanfics for a long time XD**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Danny Phantom, Danny would've started going out with Sam in the second season, Valerie wouldn't hate Phantom, Paulina would've fallen off a cliff, Dani would be in **_**way**_** episodes, and Danny would have a… slightly different fate ;) Which will be incorporated in this story! XD**

**Also: This chapter will be in THREE parts (at the least)**

After the -ahem- _events _of the last chapter, everyone was sort of walking in a stunned silence, still dumbfounded by WHAT. THE. HECK. JUST. HAPPENED.

It was mind-blowing, honestly. To put it in simple terms.

Anyway, for about an hour, everyone was just walking in silence, the only noise being sneakers/fancy shoes slapping against hard stone. The Ghost Zone still surrounded them, looking as green and ominous as before, but the group was quickly becoming used to it. (Much to the chagrin of several persons.)

"Like… are we there yet?" A whiny Hispaniola accented voice finally cut through. Of course Paulina would be the first one to speak.

Of course.

Moving on, everybody simply ignored the girl and kept moving on. So, Paulina Sanchez, the girl who could control armies of boys with her looks and body, was ignored.

What was to be broken next? The laws of physics?

Oh wait, too late, Danny was already here. Silly authoress, how could you forget-

**(GET ON WITH THE BLOODY STORY!)**

**(ooh, perfect time, dear readers, to introduce my muse for this story: AN ENGLISH WHITE OWL WEARING A TOPHAT! :D Anyway, moving on!)**

"I… am… never…. hiking again. I'm gonna convince my parents to excuse me from gym for LIFE once we get home." Tucker panted as he dramatically pulled himself to the top of a small hill.

Danny clapped his best friend on the shoulder. "Cheer up, Tuck! Think of it this way: Once you go up a hill, you have to go _down _it."

"Well then, could you _roll _me down? Please?" Tucker asked, giving puppy-dog eyes.

"With pleasure." Sam said in her usual monotone, before kicking her best friend onto his side and down the hill they were on.

"I DIDN'T *oof!* MEAN LIKE *oof!* THAT! *oof*" Tucker called as he flew down what seemed to him a mountain.

"Was that really nesse-" Danny let out a gasp when his ghost sense off.

"Ghost?" Sam asked, looking around. She stopped when Danny gave her a _'WTF dude?' _glare. "Sorry. Standard question."

"Of course." Danny retorted, before getting into a defensive position. "Guys!" Danny called to the rest of the group. (Except for Tucker, who was lying at the bottom of the small hill exhausted) "I think there's a ghost nearby. Stick together, okay?"

There was some mumbled agreements, until Paulina suddenly raised her voice again. "Like, I wish we were there now!"

"NO!" Danny and Sam screamed in unison, as suddenly pink fog started to swamp the group, engulfing them.

The last thing anyone heard was a female voice saying; "So you have wished it, so it shall BE!"

Then, they were gone.

At that point, Tucker managed to climb back to the top of the hill, panting again. "Sam… that was a really nasty trick, you know that right…" Tucker trailed off when he realized that the group was gone. "Guys?"

**Alright, I'll admit: When I first wrote this, I was originally just including the part about Tucker and the hill for laughs. Then, I realized this could be a perfect time for Tucker to be a hero, like in **_**Doctor's Disorders. **_**So, yayz! :D**

**Anyway, the next part will come out like… tomorrow. Or the day after. Depends on whether or not I passed Math XD DX If I got a C+ in tests/quizzes, then I'll have to get…**

**A TUTOR O_O D8**

**So yeah. Also, I'll be getting two new video games so… yeah :D *Sheepish smile***

**~OHA**


	7. Chapter 6: PART 2! HECK YEAH! :D

**I'm… so... GOSH DARN HAPPY!**

**I'M ON THE PRINCIPAL'S LIST! (AKA: HONOR'S ROLL)**

**I DON'T NEED A TUTOR! XDXDXDXD *tears of joy***

**So yeah. Anyway, as soon as I learned I was still on the Honor's roll I just HAD to write something.**

**The only thing I was worried about was just conduct in all my classes. DX I'm not like, back talking or anything to the teacher. I just CANNOT shut up at times DX Pet peeve, might have something to do with the fact I might have ADD… still waiting for the results from a test I took to see for sure XD**

**So then: I'm done spamming you people with my personal life, here's the SECOND PART OF CHAPTER 6!**

**Disclaimer; And the point of this is…?**

**...**

* * *

><p><em>Tucker's POV: <em>

Okay, Tucker calm down. Remember: Your Tucker Foley, or T.F for 'Too Fine'. You can do this, just don't freak out. Sure your two best friends and about ten other people just disappeared into thin air, nothing's too freaky about that, right?

Right.

Now, if I can just get a signal on my PDA I can have my security blanket AND my ghost files so I can figure out what. The. HECK. JUST. HAPPENED!

Calming down now. Maybe I should take yoga… no, that wouldn't work.

Think Tucker. You're not alone in the Ghost Zone without any back-up, you're in a _supermodel agency. _Yeah, that's it. At least it's not a hospital…

Somehow managing to rewrite my PDA so that even though there was still no connection, I could activate my Ghost files.

"Alright… who can make ghosts randomly disappear? Um…" I scrolled through the lists of potential ghosts. "Well… there's Desiree; maybe Spectra made Bertrand turn into some type of… teleporting thing; Skulker could've… caught people for once…." After a few minutes of brainstorming possible enemies, I reluctantly shut off my PDA.

"Well, this sucks." I said to no one, before starting down the path again. Yeah, this defiantly sucked.

* * *

><p><em>Time lapse of a half-hour…<em>

* * *

><p>"Sir Foley!" A high pitched, definitely girlish-and familiar!- voice called out to me. With a start, I turned to see of all people, er ghosts…<p>

"Dora!"

It was, surprisingly, Princess Dora. Or was it Queen Dora? She came floating down, probably just turning into human form to land on the ground in front of me.

"Sir Foley, tell me, have you lost Lady Manson, Sir Phantom, and any other humans recently?" There was an excited-and semi scared- look in her eyes as she spoke.

"Actually… yeah! Have you seen them?" Oh this is _way _to good to be true.

"The ghost know as Desiree has been flying around the Ghost Zone what's the word? _Bragging _about sending a group of humans-including Lady Manson and Sir Phantom- to Walker's jail." And the good luck goes flying out the window. Typical.

My mind pulls up blank, and the only thing that comes out of my big mouth is, "_What?"_

* * *

><p><em>One hour ago… Sam's POV:<em>

* * *

><p>I look at all the guards, who still are wearing the dorky outfits and clunky helmets from my last 'visit', and the only thought before everything goes black is, <em>'I'm gonna KILL Paulina.'<em>

* * *

><p><em>One hour later…<em>

* * *

><p>When I wake up, I'm in the cell with everyone else, evidently the last one to wake up. But everyone is surrounding something on the floor, and I can hear sobbing. It takes a minute, but then I realized that it's Mrs. Fenton.<p>

Maddie Fenton, Danny and Jazz's mom.

_"Danny!" _I scream, before rushing forward to see the bloodied and bruised mess my friend has become.

But this time, there's no ice blue eyes to comfort me.

…

* * *

><p><strong>Hopefully Danny's not dead.<strong>

**Okay then! How'd y'all like that stuff? XD I tried, so you guys gotta give me some credit, right?**

**Pfft, Danny better wake up before Sam MURDERS Paulina XD**

**And Tucker better get a move on! (With DORA :D)**

**~OHA**


	8. Author's note :'

**Hey guys. I just want to tell you I won't be updating 'T,S,C' for a while (Or at least until Sunday.). And before you yell at me, let me explain.**

**My grandma is dying.**

**My dad's mom is-**_**was-**_**my favorite grandma. Don't get me wrong, I love my mom's parents also, it's just that my dad's parents always seemed so young whenever I saw them, giving me piggy-back rides and jokingly pinching my face cheeks…**

**Anyway, my grandpa died when I was in second grade and I never got to say good-bye. He'd been in the hospital so long, it just seemed like he'd always be there. The same with my Grandma. But now I know they won't always be around…**

**My parents almost don't want me to see my Grandma. Last time I saw here, she was missing the back part of her skull so it was bandaged, has had her teeth replaced multiple times, her arms have the veins popping out and so many needles. And of course, the wheelchair.**

**But now, I have the chance to say good-bye, and to say thank you, so there's no way in GOSH DARN HEAVEN OR EARTH I'm sitting on the sidelines with my little sister outside the hospital room while my parents say good-bye **_**for **_**me. I have so much I want to thank my grandma for, mainly for these two dolls she found me. One was(I think) being passed down through her family, from grandma to granddaughter for generations, and the other doll she found when she was doing her favorite pastime: Antiquing. And she gave these two dolls to me. To **_**me.**_

**I don't want my grandma to go. But for the past few years, she's been only getting by with painkillers and surgery, and I just want her to be happy. And if dying and seeing my grandpa again is happiness for her, then I'm glad for her. It'll be bittersweet, the funeral, whenever it happens. But I'll probably have to go back to Maryland(Where my grandma is at) to attend the funeral before the school year starts.**

**I hope my grandma can remember me, she's been having problem with placing faces with people, but even if she doesn't, I don't care. I'll probably babble when I'm sitting next to her and stuff, but I'm past caring.**

**I love you Grandpa. Make room for Grandma**

**See you dear readers soon,**

**~OHA**


	9. Chapter 6: PART 3 FINALLY! XD

**Alright… I know I suck. I've been taking my time updating, and when I do, I've been giving ridiculously short chapters. So this time, I'm gonna give you something LONG. And hopefully, awesome :)**

**Of course, I do have the excuse of my Grandma's condition, so yeah.**

**Disclaimer: Yes, no, maybe so. Is that good enough?**

**Oh yeah, and FAQ:**

**Q: When is Dani coming in?**

**A: In chapter 8 :D This is currently Chapter 6 Part 3, and then we have Chapter Seven in like, a four part series *sheepish smile***

**BTW: I have an ACTUALLY important poll up on my profile page XP Would you readers be a dear and go check it out? Please?**

**But also, I really want to thank everyone who reviewed on the last Author's Note. :) It was really appreciated, and I went back and read each one when my Grandma did die yesterday morning. Believe me, it was a comfort reading all of your sincere words in your reviews or PM's. I just want you all to know she went off peacefully with my Aunt watching her, and is now in the afterlife, or in Heaven, depending on your religion. *sigh* I really miss her still though, but I'm just glad she's not in anymore pain :)**

…

_Back to Normal P.O.V!:_

Danny wasn't dead, thank God. Just severely beaten. (Because we all know how great _that_ is.)

"What happened to him?" Sam whispered to no one in particular.

"Walker threw him in like this a few minutes ago." Jazz replied, her voice sounding hollow. "We've been trying to get him up since."

"How?"

Jazz listed the methods on her fingers. "We slapped him, tickled him, poured some water on his face and I think Dad tried waking him up by telling him about ghosts. Because that never puts people to sleep." The orange headed girl muttered the last part.

"Ghosts…" Sam murmured, looking at Danny before glancing back at Jazz. "You don't think…"

"You have got to be kidding me." Jazz blinked, before face-palming. "Of course it's that simple. On the count of three?"

Nod. "One…"

"Two…"

"Three!" Both girls said in unison, before bending down to where Danny's ears were and shouting, "Danny! GHOST!"

The effect was instantaneous… and funny. Mostly funny, actually. In fact, it was INCREDIBLY funny.

Danny, from his position flat out on his back jumped, before scrambling to his feet. Of course, he tripped over his own feet, and landed back on to the floor in his original position. Quickly though, Danny tuck himself into a somersault and finally got to his feet, wobbling back in forth, his arms spinning around like windmills before finally getting into a defensive position.

"Where'd ghost?" He said, voice slurred from sleep and eyelids drooping.

"Well, at least he's awake. That's an improvement." Sam remarked to Jazz. "Now all we gotta do it somehow get the rest of him working. Tuck always had a way of waking Danny up." Pause. "Hey, where is Tuck?"

While a woozy Danny was being supported by his Dad and cleaned up by his mom, Jazz replied. "Tuck isn't here. I think he might've been too far away when Paulina's stupid wish went into effect."

"Okay… then." Sam said nodding. Insert another pause.

"Sam…" Jazz warned as said goth girl's right eye started twitching.

"COME HERE YOU SHALLOW LITTLE WITCH!" Sam suddenly roared diving at Paulina. The popular girl let out a shrill scream before climbing on the only bed in the cell, with one leg tucked to her chest and her arms shielding her face.

"Don't let her get me!" Paulina shrieked, while Jazz, Valerie and Maddie held down the fuming Sam.

"Tucker has _really_ gotta get a move on!" Jazz muttered as she dodged one of Sam's flailing arms.

….

Said techno geek was currently pacing around in Dora's castle. "Please tell me you have ANY idea on how to save my friends." Tucker begged to Dora, who was currently sitting down, looking just as worried and stressed as Tucker.

"I am sorry, Sir Foley, but Walker's jail is out of my jurisdiction." Dora said, an apologetic look on her face. "The only thing that would be in our favor in the moment is the fact that humans are not allowed to be kept in a ghost jail."

"But that hasn't stopped Walker before." Tucker pointed out. "He once captured my entire summer camp and me just as bait for Danny and Sam. I don't think Walker honestly cares about the rules when HE'S breaking them."

"Well… there is one other thing." Dora said hesitantly, and Tucker immediately turned to her.

"WHAT?"

Dora blinked a little at how loud Tucker was, before continuing on. "We could…. ask one of Sir Phantom's allies for assistance. Like say Frostbite. Have you seen any friends lately whilst on this trip, Sir Foley?"

Tucker frowned, thinking, before immediately brightening. "Well, we did see Wulf the other day. But… Walker already has Wulf on his 'Out to Get' list. So if he helps us defy Walker… again… then he would definitely get in serious trouble."

"Why not summon Wulf, explain the situation, and then let him decide before jumping to conclusions. It is, after all, our best bet." Dora suggested. At Tucker's hesitant nod, Dora continued. "In that case, I shall send some of my messengers to find Wulf."

Tucker finally let himself give a small smiled. "Great Dora. And… thanks."

Dora gave the techno geek a small smile. "It is my pleasure, Sir Foley."

_**Line-Break…**_

"So… can someone tell me what happened?" Danny said as he sat down on the bed in the cell everyone was currently in.

"Well… Desiree appeared and poofed us into the middle of Walker's jail." Jazz explained. "When we got there, all the ghosts stared at us a moment, before the guards let forward and attacked, almost immediately knocking us out. When everyone-except Sam- woke up, we found you were gone, Danny. A few minutes later, some spooks threw you in here, all bruised… and beaten…" Jazz's lower lip quivered as she remembered what her little brother had looked like, and she quickly hid her face.

Danny's face softened, and he stood up so he could put a hand on his sister's shoulder. "Relax, Jazz. Look at me, I'm fine now."

Well… he sorta looked okay.

Jazz gave a sigh, before adding one crucial detail. "Tuck isn't here."

"WHAT?" Danny shouted, straightening his back.

"Calm down dude!" Sam cried, punching Danny's shoulder. While said boy nursed his slightly wounded appendage, Sam continued. "We think Tuck was to far away when Desiree appeared and made that wish. I mean, he was at the bottom of a hill." Sam said, shrugging.

"Okay… So that means he's our only hope." Danny muttered, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Excuse me, did you say _Foley? _That techno-geek?" Dash snorted. "Were doomed!"

"Dash!" Valerie snapped, before turning back to Danny. "Danny… as much as I hate to admit it, Dash is kinda right. I mean, Tucker's only one person! How's he supposed to break into a heavily protected and armed ghost jail with a _PDA?"_

Danny let out a long sigh, and ran his hair through his messy hair, ruffling it further. "I don't know, Valerie." He admitted quietly. "I don't know."

And one by one, everyone in that cell melted off into the shadows either by themselves, or with their friends as they slowly accepted their probable fate.

**derp….**

"… And that's basically what happened." Tucker finished his explanation of the past hour and a half to an unusually solemn Wulf. "Now Wulf…" Tucker hesitated for a moment. "I really need your help. So does Danny, Sam and everyone else. I understand if you honestly don't want to because of Walker, so it's okay if you don't-"

Tucker was cut off by Wulf giving him a giant lick. "Uh… so is that a 'yes'?"

Another lick, accompanied by a wolf-like purr is his answer.

"Alright then." Tucker said, wiping the dog slime off his glasses, all the while grinning. "Let's go save some people!"

Wulf let out a quiet, but enthusiastic howl before bounding off. Tucker stared after the were-wolf like ghost for a moment, before calling; "Uh… Wulf? This way."

What brave, smart and handsome heroes!

… We're doomed.

**DERP.**

"I'm _bored…_"

Sam's right eye twitched as a high pitched and annoying voice echoed around the cell she and her classmates were in.

_"Darn it Paulina!" _She muttered underneath her breath. Along with this sentence was a stream of 'colorful' language that I, the authoress, don't feel like typing up so I do not get hounded by angry mothers and such.

Danny, meanwhile, was in an even rougher situation: Dealing with frantic parents. Do you know how hard it is to disguise your super-healing abilities from your eagle eye parents?

Not easy, I tell you.

"M-Mom, Jazz already changed that!" Danny stammered, trying to redirect his mother away from one of his already healed gashes that _shouldn't _already be healed.

"Um, yeah! I did!" Jazz chimed in.

"Oh, well, Jazz doesn't have any medical experience, so…" Maddie Fenton said, obviously confused.

"Actually, I spent a month during after-school activities learning about first aid!" Jazz quickly made up on the spot.

All eyes turned to Mr. Lancer, who was listening near by. Said overweight teacher shrugged. "First-Aid is more Ms. Tetslaff's forte."

Maddie gave a sigh, before finally giving in. "_Fine… _But what about _that _gash?_"_

Two teenagers both gave a groan before starting the previous argument again.

**Derp is to good a word for you….**

"Alright, you get the plan Wulf?" Tucker asked, finally finished explaining 'The Plan' to the werewolf ghost.

"Yes. Wulf 'gets'."

"It's '_I _get it.'" Tucker corrected absentmindedly as he climbed onto the ghost's back.

"Do be careful, Sir Foley!" Dora called from the doorway of the courtyard into the castle. She looked regretfully at the duo, upset that she couldn't join in. Of course, a giant blue dragon isn't exactly stealthy, and with Dora still winning over some of her subjects, her soldiers weren't exactly trusty or reliable.

"It's okay if we come back here afterwards with everyone, right Dora?" Tucker said, double-checking on everything that was about to happen. At the Princess' nod, Tucker gave her a thumbs up before looking at his 'ride'. "You ready, Wulf?"

"Yes, _mia amiko. I _am ready." Came the reply.

"Great, then let's GO GO GO!" On the last word, Wulf roared and, raising a large paw, swiped at the air with his giant claws, tearing a portal into thin air in front of the twosome. "CHAAAAAAAAARGE!" Tucker shouted, throwing a fist forward. When they didn't move however, he looked down to see Wulf staring right back at him. "I… thought it was good for the moment…"

Wulf just shrugged before leaping into the portal he had torn.

**WHY ARE THESE SCENES SO SHORT?**

"OW!"

Sam jumped up at the loud and unexpected noise that echoed a little in the cell. "What was that?"

At that point, the large cloud of dust that had arisen in the center of the room settled, showing a dizzy looking Tucker and Wulf who were flat out on their faces/neck/chests with their legs sticking in the air. "Tucker?"

Said techno-geek popped up, grinning broadly. "At your service!" He laughed, sweeping off his hat and going into a bow. "Now then…" Tucker said, straightening his hat and back. "Did anyone call for a jail escape?"

"Alright Tuck!" Danny cheered, running up to his friend and bro-fisting him. "Way to go!"

"Thanks dude." Tucker replied, grinning, until he looked his friend full in the face. "Whoa dude… you don't look to good…"

Danny waved him off. "Ah, don't worry dude; Nothing I can't handle, am I right?"

"True that. Anyway, we should all probably get going." Tucker said, gesturing to the new portal Wulf had just made. "Wulf's made us a portal that should land us at Dora's, and after that he's on his way."

"Why can't Wulf make a portal _to _the Fenton portal?" Jazz asked coming up.

Tucker shrugged. "Apparently, Walker hit Wulf with something that prevents him from coming into the real world, so he can't escape his 'clutches' and stuff. So Wulf can't make any portals to the mortal world, or any portal within about five miles to any Ghost Portals that happen to be lying around."

"Oooooooooooooh." Danny said, nodding as if all made sense in the world. (It's a miracle!)

"Yeah." Tucker nodded sagely. "Now then, let's get moving, shall we?" With that, Tucker all but booted the nearest person who couldn't hurt him (Mikey) into the portal. Valerie walked forward and dove in, followed by Jazz. The A-lister's went in as a group, as did the Fenton Parents. Finally, the trio was left. (And Wulf)

"You think anything else could happen?" Danny asked quietly to his friends.

Tucker opened his mouth, but Sam slapped a hand against it. "I'm sure everything'll be fine Danny." She reassured. "I mean, what else could go wrong?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"… I can't believe _I _jinxed us."

"I can't believe it either." Tucker chimed in, before cowering at the furious faze the Goth girl gave him. "Um… BYE!" With that, Tucker grabbed Wulf by his shirt and dragged him through the portal, leaving the two alone again.

Sam sighed. "Sorry about jinxing us…"

Danny gave her a smile. "S'okay. Besides, it's a welcome change for someone besides Tucker to screw us." Insert laugh here.

Sam smirked, slowly shaking her head back in forth. "You really are crazy." She decided, knowing how much Danny hated the 'c' word. Sure enough, her sorta-boyfriend's eye began twitching.

"You're not nice." Danny pouted. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Oh, get used to it." At that point, Sam stood on her tippy-toes so she could kiss Danny's cheek. Jeez, when did this kid get so freaking tall? Danny caught her chin and moved her head so that her lips slid onto his.

They stayed that way for a moment, before they heard footsteps and sounds coming down the hall from outside the cell, making them break apart.

"Better get going…" They both simultaneously muttered before shyly smiling at each other. They grabbed each other's hands and jumped through the portal just as a guard's shadow came around the corner.

…**.**

**Crappy ending is crappy -_-' **

**UGGGGGGGGGGGGGH DX I totally rushed on that romance thing, because I honestly hate romance :/ Ah well.**

**Oh yeah, and my grandma? She died yesterday morning. Comfort in your reviews are appreciated.**

**BUT, I did get this chapter out, so I think I'm getting better now. Usually when someone close to me dies, I spiral into a depression so deep it takes me forever to shake out of it. Derp.**

**~A (Sad, gloomy, and depressed) OHA**


	10. HIATUS

**Um… sorry about not updating anytime soon guys. *sheepish smile* I really do love Danny Phantom, don't get me wrong, but my passion at the moment is anything comic book related.**

**Specifically, BATMAN (And Robin) related :3**

**Yeah, you know that crossover I have going on? About DP and this other show called Young Justice?**

**… I'm in love with Young Justice. It has Batman. And Dick Grayson as Robin.**

***Insert fan-girling here***

***SIIIIIIIIIIIIGH* I don't want to abandon this story. Not at all. But what's the point of writing about something that isn't your passion?**

**And right now, my passion lies with Young Justice.**

**So that's why 'Trapped, Stuck, Caged', one of my most successful stories, is on HIATUS until current notice. **

**Again, I'm really sorry guys :( Don't hate me.**

**~OHA**


End file.
